


Not Even If My Life Depended On It

by turante



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Moriarty wants something and John is adamant on not giving in.





	Not Even If My Life Depended On It

“Not even if my life depended on it,” John repeated resolutely for what felt like the thousandth time; Jim twirled the knife in his hand and sat in front of him, eyes gleaming dangerously with the desire to prove him wrong.

“Really? How about we test your resolution?” he asked, leaning a bit closer, and John rolled his eyes, hating having to repeat himself just as much as the psychopath in front of him loved to.

“Haven’t we already?” he asked, a droplet of sweat running down his spine as he remembered the flat of the blade pressing against his neck or the times he thought he was going to pass out from the lack of air.

“Yes, I suppose everyone is braver with their _own_ life,” he whispered, putting down the knife and tracing a finger up his chest, digging his nail a bit as he followed the same route down. “How about I threaten to hurt someone you care about?”

John bit his lip, thinking quickly, “I didn’t think you, of all people, were into self-harm.”

Jim laughed loudly. “Don’t be silly, I need a serious face for my business.” John rolled his eyes again. “You know I meant Sherlock.”

“He can take care of himself. And we discussed this. We can shag, but kisses are out of bounds.”


End file.
